


My Cat

by uritaeyeon



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat/Human Hybrids, Hybrids, M/M, Smut, akihiko is 27, cathybrid!ugetsu, doctor!akihiko, hybrid!ugetsu, omega!ugetsu, rating m because of the last scene, ugetsu is 17
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: Ugetsu, hibrid kucing yang awalnya dibeli Akihiko untuk menemaninya yang kesepian.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Murata Ugetsu
Kudos: 9





	My Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Given adalah hasil karya Kizu Natsuki
> 
> A/N: just another kink of me

“Jadi ... ini tempat tinggal barumu.” Akihiko melirik pada pemuda di sampingnya. Sepanjang perjalanan dari rumah pertenakan hibrid, pemuda manusia-kucing ini sama sekali tak membuka mulutnya. Pemilik dari tempat itu berkata bahwa setiap hibrid biasanya memiliki kemampuan intelejensi di bawah manusia pada umumnya, namun bukan berarti semua hibrid bodoh. Justru yang dibeli Akihiko hampir dua jam yang lalu adalah termasuk salah satu yang paling pintar di sana.

Katanya namanya Ugetsu, tidak ada nama belakang. Dilahirkan di sana dengan orang tua yang sudah pergi diadopsi entah oleh siapa. Tingginya setelinga Akihiko—tidak menghitung tinggi telinganya. Rambutnya ikal hitam. Tubuhnya kurus, namun tidak terlihat kekurangan gizi atau sakit. Kulitnya putih cenderung pucat. Matanya hitam kelam. Tak ada telinga manusia, telinganya persis seperti seekor kucing—berada di atas kepala—berwarna hitam seperti rambutnya. Ekornya pun berwarna hitam. _Short hair—_ alasan utama Akihiko memilihnya, namun sang pemilik berkata hibrid tidak melakukan _shedding_ seperti binatang.

 _Fertil._ Tidak pernah melakukan hubungan seks dengan siapapun. Pemilik tempat itu melarang hubungan seks antar hibrid kecuali diizinkan olehnya. Katanya karena pada akhirnya hibrid tetap setengah binatang, terkadang libido mereka tak terkontrol. Takut-takut, terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Hampir semua hibrid adalah omega, termasuk hibrid yang Akihiko beli dengan harga yang mahal ini. Biasanya hibrid memang ada untuk penyenang dan pemuas manusia. Tapi tidak semuanya begitu. Hibrid anjing lebih sering diminati manusia karena _skill_ bertarung dan fisik mereka yang kuat, biasanya dibeli untuk menjaga rumah. Hibrid kelinci dibeli untuk menjadi _babysitter_. Sedangkan, hibrid kucing sendiri biasanya dibeli oleh orang-orang yang memiliki aktivitas seksual yang tinggi, maka dari itu hibrid kucing adalah salah satu hibrid tercantik dan cukup sering dibeli. Namun, jika memiliki anak dengan hibrid bukan berarti tanpa risiko. Jika itu adalah pasangan hibrid dengan hibrid, tentu saja anaknya akan hibrid juga. Namun, jika seorang hibrid memiliki anak bersama manusia, anak yang dikandung tetap manusia biasa namun tentu saja ada kompilasi yang terjadi, misal anak yang mudah sakit atau tetap membawa insting hewaninya dari sang ibu (dan hal ini tidak bisa dibilang bagus). Belum lagi, biasanya anak yang dikandung lebih dari satu, karena justru jika hanya mengandung satu anak, itu adalah kasus yang sangat langka.

Sebenarnya, alasan Akihiko sampai mampir ke tempat seperti itu dan pulang membawa hibrid ke rumahnya adalah agar dia tak lagi kesepian. Di usianya yang sudah menginjak 27 ini, orang tuanya mulai menanyakan kesiapannya untuk menikah dan membangun rumah tangga. Bukannya tidak mau, tapi dari dulu dia tidak pernah memiliki kekasih lebih dari tiga bulan. Entah karena ketidakberuntungannya atau memang hubungan mereka tidak ditakdirkan berhasil. Teman dan rekan kerjanya beberapa sudah menikah dan kalau mau jujur, dia tentu saja iri. Tapi di sisi lain dia memang belum siap memiliki pendamping. Di rumahnya yang luas dan dua lantai ini, Akihiko pikir memilih seorang hibrid untuk menemaninya setelah pulang kerja bukan hal yang buruk.

Berdasarkan yang dia tahu, pun dari artikel-artikel dan buku-buku yang dokter muda ini baca, Akihiko tahu bahwa hibrid sebenarnya sama saja dengan manusia biasa. Mereka tidak memiliki perbedaan rasio umur dengan manusia pada umumnya. Intelejensi yang rendah biasanya disebabkan karena banyak hibrid lahir di rumah peternakan dan tidak mendapat edukasi yang cukup. Tapi, biasanya mereka tetap diajari hal-hal mendasar seperti tentang perilaku dan sopan santun, karena pada akhirnya, biasanya mereka hanya menjadi pelayan manusia. Hibrid yang tidak dijual karena berbagai hal, biasanya menjadi staf atau pegawai di rumah peternakan tempat mereka dilahirkan.

Ketika Akihiko ke sana, rumah peternakan tersebut adalah tempat yang sangat luas. Ada padang hijau menghampar dan beberapa bangunan dibangun berdekatan satu sama lain. Begitu memasuki rumah utama, dia langsung disambut oleh dua hibrid kelinci yang langsung membawanya ke staf yang bersangkutan. Untuk rumah pertenakan ini, biasanya orang-orang yang tertarik seperti Akihiko harus menghubungi pemilik terlebih dahulu paling lambat sehari sebelumnya. Karena itu, sesampainya di sana, setelah berbincang sedikit, Akihiko langsung dibawa ke ruang besar tempat para hibrid berkumpul dan bermain.

Banyak di antara mereka yang masih kecil, namun tidak sedikit juga yang sudah memasuki usia remaja dan dewasa. Akihiko tidak tertarik pada anak kecil, dia membutuhkan orang yang setidaknya bisa dia ajak mengobrol dan menemaninya makan malam ketika sampai di rumah. Tidak mendapat hibrid yang dia mau, akhirnya dia diantar ke ruangan lain.

Tempat tersebut bisa dibilang perpustakaan kecil dengan sofa-sofa dan beberapa rak setinggi dua meter yang menempel pada tembok. Saat memandang sekeliling, matanya langsung jatuh pada sosok Ugetsu yang duduk memeluk kedua kakinya di depan TV di pojok ruangan dengan beberapa buku terbuka berserakan di sekitarnya.

Sadar sang calon pembeli mulai tertarik pada salah satu hibridnya, si pemilik berujar, “Dia Ugetsu, usianya tujuh belas tahun. Pendiam, tapi tidak pernah membangkang atau melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh.”

Akihiko menyeringai, _boleh juga_.

Dengan langkah hati-hati, Akihiko menghampiri sang pemuda. Belum ada Akihiko berjarak dua meter darinya, kepala sang pemuda lebih dulu menoleh. Saat itulah Akihiko baru tahu kalau wajah manusia hibrid di hadapannya sangat indah. Tanpa pikir panjang, Akihiko langsung menyetujui.

“Harganya tidak murah, Pak. Dia salah satu yang paling pintar di sini. Hobinya membaca buku. Dia juga bisa beres-beres. Kalau Bapak ingin membelinya, saya pikir—”

“Berapapun saya bayar. Ada lagi yang harus saya tahu?”

Ugetsu yang memerhatikan mereka berdua hanya diam. Lalu, begitu Akihiko menawarkan tangannya, Ugetsu berdiri dan mengikuti pemilik barunya ke ruangan khusus. Di sana, Ugetsu diperiksa untuk terakhir kalinya dan Akihiko diberi tahu apa-apa saja yang harus diperhatikan ketika hidup bersama dengan seorang hibrid kucing. Pun beberapa daftar pribadi mengenai kepribadian dan kebutuhan Ugetsu. Setelah Akihiko menyerahkan uang secara tunai pada pemilik rumah tersebut, sang pemilik mengantar mereka berdua ke kamar Ugetsu untuk membereskan barang-barang sang pemuda. Tidak banyak sih, hanya beberapa baju dan buku kesukaan Ugetsu.

Dan sejak Ugetsu bertemu dengannya sampai sekarang diajak berkeliling oleh Akihiko, pemuda yang berbeda sepuluh tahun dengannya itu sama sekali belum mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Pemilik rumah tersebut berkata Ugetsu memang pendiam, tapi Akihiko tidak menyangka Ugetsu sependiam ini.

Baru ketika Akihiko membawa Ugetsu ke dapurnya, sang pemuda berbicara.

“Lapar ....”

Akihiko menahan senyumnya. _Suaranya manis ternyata._

“Aku hanya ada ayam goreng bekas tadi pagi. Biar kuhangatkan dulu,” Akihiko beranjak menuju penanak nasi dan menghangatkannya. Ayam goreng di dalam kulkas diambil dan dihangatkan di dalam _microwave_ selama satu menit.

“Ugetsu,” katanya sembari melirik pemuda yang sudah mendudukkan diri di meja makan.

“Ya, Tuan?”

Akihiko mengerjapkan matanya kaget. Kemudian mengayunkan tangannya kikuk, “E-eh, panggil Akihiko saja. Jangan terlalu formal. Aku tidak membelimu untuk menjadi pelayanku.”

“Aki.”

“Boleh, boleh.”

“Jadi ... aku di sini bukan karena Aki ingin anak?”

Akihiko tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda _tujuh belas_ tahun ini, tapi apapun itu, pemikirannya harus diluruskan sekarang juga.

“Tidak.”

“Oh. Kalau begitu ... seks? Tapi, hmm ... aku belum pernah melakukan seks. Bisa pelan-pelan saja? Tolong ajari aku.”

Bisa-bisanya Ugetsu mengatakan semua itu dengan ekspresi datar, sementara leher dan telinga Akihiko bahkan sudah memerah karenanya. _Astaga ... dia diajarkan apa saja sih di sana ...._

“Ugetsu—” _Timer microwave_ berbunyi, tanda makan siang Ugetsu sudah bisa dihidangkan. Diambilnya hati-hati dari sana lalu dihidangkannya bersama nasi yang belum terlalu hangat. Tanpa banyak bicara, Ugetsu langsung mengambil suapan pertama.

“Ugetsu,” panggil Akihiko lagi, sembari menyiapkan segelas air putih.

“Ya?”

“Kau sudah tahu, ‘kan, tadi profesiku apa? Dan jam kerjaku bagaimana?”

Masih dengan mulut yang penuh dengan nasi, sang pemuda menjawab, “Dokter. Senin sampai Rabu di rumah sakit, pagi sampai malam.”

“Oke. Jadi, selama waktu itu, kau bebas melakukan apapun di rumahku.”

“Sungguh?”

“Tapi, ketika aku pulang, bisa tolong siapkan makan malam untukku? Tidak usah yang mewah, yang biasa-biasa saja juga sudah cukup. Lalu, setelah itu hmm ... mengobrol denganku sampai aku mengantuk.”

“Baik.”

“Oh iya, di sini ada telepon rumah dan aku sudah menyiapkanmu ponsel, kalau ada apa-apa, telepon aku saja.”

“Baik.”

Akihiko tersenyum, tangannya terulur mengusap rambut sang pemuda dan memainkan telinganya. Ugetsu berjengit kaget, mengeluarkan suara yang tak pernah dia duga akan dia dengar dari dirinya sendiri.

“Ahn—”

Akihiko menarik tangannya cepat, rona wajah yang sempat menghilang kini kembali mampir di kedua pipinya.

* * *

Hari-hari pertama Ugetsu bisa terbilang baik. Akihiko memberinya kamar yang bagus dengan fasilitas yang lengkap. Ada sofa beserta TV dan komputer di sana. Bahkan setelah tahu kalau Ugetsu senang membaca, Akihiko langsung membelikan buku-buku kesukaannya—meskipun pada akhirnya Ugetsu juga tertarik membaca buku kedokteran milik sang pemilik rumah. Piano di ruang perpustakaan utama pun terkadang suka dia mainkan ketika bosan.

Selama Akihiko di rumah sakit, Ugetsu tak melakukan apa-apa di rumah selain berkeliling dan membaca. Akihiko sudah memberitahunya nomor-nomor restoran untuk _delivery_ dan makanan instan yang bisa dimasak kalau-kalau dia lapar. Ugetsu diberi uang saku yang menurutnya lumayan banyak untuk tiga hari, namun meskipun begitu, untuk beberapa hari pertama sang pemuda lebih memilih untuk membuat makanannya sendiri.

Kehidupannya bersama Akihiko terbilang jauh lebih baik dibandingkan saat dia masih di rumah peternakan. Dulu dia satu kamar dengan beberapa orang lainnya dari hibrid yang berbeda, belum lagi ada teman sekamarnya yang berisik sampai-sampai tengah malam baru bisa tidur. Kasurnya pun tidak terlalu empuk, dua tingkat pula. Kalau di sini, kasurnya luas, empuk, harum, dan nyaman untuk ditiduri. Ugetsu malah akhirnya jadi lebih sering tidur-tiduran di kamarnya.

Biasanya, Akihiko sudah di rumah ketika pukul tujuh malam. Mulai jam enam sore, Ugetsu sudah duduk menunggunya di ruang tamu sembari menatap lurus ke arah jendela yang menampilkan jalanan di depan rumah. Dia terus begitu sampai akhirnya telinganya menangkap suara mobil Akihiko dari kejauhan dan Ugetsu tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa girangnya—ekornya berayun-ayun dan menepuk sofa tanpa sadar.

“Aki, _okaeri_ ,” katanya sembari memberikan pelukan yang paling hangat ketika pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Akihiko.

Akihiko hanya tertawa, kemudian balas memeluknya dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya. “ _Tadaima_. Bikin apa malam ini?”

“Nabe. Aki suka?”

“Nabe? Suka kok.”

“Terus uhm ... tadi ada yang menelepon. Katanya dari agen pelayanan rumah, tapi karena takut, buru-buru aku tutup.”

“Oh, begitu. Itu biasanya aku tidak punya waktu untuk membersihkan rumah. Jadi kadang-kadang aku memanggil mereka untuk membersihkan rumahku sekali seminggu.”

“Aku bisa beres-beres kok.”

“Tidak usah, nanti capek. Mereka saja. Kau, ‘kan di sini untuk menemaniku, Ugetsu,” pipinya dicubit gemas.

Mengelus pipinya yang sedikit memerah, Ugetsu bergumam, “Baiklah ....”

* * *

Akihiko tersenyum tipis. Dia sedang sibuk membaca novel impor di perpustakaannya dan pandangan Ugetsu yang terus terpatri padanya membuatnya ingin tersenyum. Sudah sepuluh menit sejak Ugetsu datang menghampirinya dan hanya memerhatikannya di atas sofa sembari duduk berlutut. Ekornya mengayun ke sana kemari penasaran, wajahnya condong ikut membaca apa yang Akihiko baca.

“Mau baca?” tawarnya.

Ugetsu hanya menggeleng. “Susah. Itu bahasa asing.”

“Nanti kuajari. Ambil buku yang kau suka terus baca bersamaku di sini.”

“Tidak mau.”

“Terus maunya?” Sang pemuda terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya turun dari sofa lalu naik melalui celah antara kaki dan buku yang sedang Akihiko baca. Duduk di pangkuan sang pria, Ugetsu menoleh ke belakang sembari menyender.

“Mau dipangku saja.”

Tangan Akihiko memeluk tubuh Ugetsu erat, kepalanya tertumpu di lekukan leher Ugetsu dengan mulut yang menggumam, “Tolong jangan semanis ini. Nanti aku jantungan.”

* * *

“Ugetsu.”

Tak ada balasan. Malah suara TV yang terdengar.

“Ugetsu.”

Masih belum menjawab.

“Ugetsu.”

Tetap tak ada respon.

Mata Ugetsu tak bisa lepas dari layar TV. Akihiko yang berbaring di pangkuannya penasaran, akhirnya menoleh untuk menonton apa sih yang berhasil membuat Ugetsu mengabaikan panggilannya sampai tiga kali.

Ternyata hanya liputan mengenai musim gugur tahun ini. Pohon-pohon di luar sudah berubah warna, beberapa tempat destinasi liburan yang memang dikhususkan untuk musim gugur sudah mulai dibuka. Hanya liputan _basic_ , sudah sering Akihiko tonton sejak kecil. Tapi bagi Ugetsu yang jarang menonton TV dan mengetahui dunia luar, hal seperti ini mungkin menakjubkan baginya.

“Aki.”

“Hm?”

“Kalau mau bunga, harus pas nikahan saja ya?”

“Kata siapa?”

“Kemarin ada di drama.”

“Oh, itu sih pas lempar buket. Kalau mau bunga, nanti kubelikan. Atau mau sekarang saja?”

“Hmm nanti saja.”

“Baiklah.”

“Aki.”

“Apa?”

“Kalau aku nikah sama Aki, Aki bakal kasih bunga?”

“Kasih kok—”— _TUNGGU HAH TADI APA?_

“Oh, terima kasih. Aku senang.”

Akihiko mengubah posisinya spontan, duduk menatap Ugetsu yang kembali menonton TV dengan damai seolah-olah tidak mengatakan hal yang membuat Akihiko tidak bisa tidur sampai jam satu malam.

* * *

Suatu Minggu pagi, di mana mereka baru saja selesai sarapan dan sekarang sedang bersantai di ruang tengah. Akihiko memainkan ponselnya dengan Ugetsu yang duduk di antara kedua kakinya. TV di depan sana menyala dengan suara pelan, menampilkan acara rutin setiap akhir pekan.

“Aki.”

“Ya?”

“Pacaran itu apa?”

“Kalau kau suka dengan seseorang, terus seseorang itu juga suka denganmu, nah namanya pacaran. Kalau istilahmu mungkin _mating_ , tapi kalau pacaran itu bisa putus.”

“Kalau pacaran bisa putus, berarti pacaran bukan untuk selamanya?”

“Bukan. Untuk selamanya itu namanya menikah. Nanti jadi suami-istri. Tapi, ada juga sih yang pisah walaupun sudah menikah.”

“Oh, begitu. Aki punya pacar?”

“Dulu sih.”

“Kenapa sekarang tidak?”

“Sibuk. Lagipula sekarang di rumah ada Ugetsu. Buat apa cari pacar.”

“Kalau bukan pacar ... namanya apa dong? Istri ya?”

“Hmm bisa jadi.”

“Berarti aku istrinya Aki?”

“Iya,” _HAH_ _TUNGGU SEBENTAR._

Akihiko mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel dengan cepat. Kemudian menatap Ugetsu yang sekarang sedang terkikik entah sedang membayangkan apa. Dirinya bingung kenapa pembicaraan mereka selalu berakhir seperti ini jika membawa-bawa topik soal ‘perasaan’. Tapi Akihiko lebih bingung lagi oleh jawabannya sendiri yang selalu spontan.

* * *

Akihiko izin tidak bekerja hari ini. Sejak semalam, kondisi Ugetsu memburuk dan Akihiko tidak tahu apa yang salah. Seingatnya, Ugetsu tidak pernah makan yang aneh-aneh, pun setiap apa yang dia makan ketika Akihiko tidak berada di rumah selalu dilaporkan. Perubahan cuaca musim gugur ini pun untuk beberapa minggu pertama tidak berpengaruh padanya. Ugetsu bahkan belum pernah keluar rumah setelah tiga bulan tinggal bersamanya. Tapi mendadak malam tadi kondisinya _drop_ dan sekarang tubuhnya demam disertai nyeri-nyeri di kaki dan tangannya.

Biasanya, kalau untuk manusia biasa memang ini hanya demam biasa. Penyebabnya bisa saja memang kondisi tubuh yang kurang baik, kecapekan, atau tidak makan teratur. Tapi, untuk Ugetsu yang tidak pernah melakukan aktivitas yang berat, selalu makan teratur, dan bahkan meminum vitaminnya dengan baik, rasanya Akihiko jadi takut sendiri.

Hampir mau dibawa ke rumah sakit khusus hibrid, tapi Ugetsu menahan lengannya di pinggir kasur dan tak melepaskannya sejak lima menit yang lalu.

“Ugetsu, ke rumah sakit saja yuk? Aku khawatir. Aku tidak terlalu tahu soal anatomi tubuh hibrid dan hal-hal spesial yang berbeda dari manusia pada umumnya, aku takut salah diagnosis. Kita ganti baju dulu—”

“Aki—haah ... haah ...,” Ugetsu menggeleng lemah dengan napas yang berat, berusaha sekuat tenaga mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menyandarkan dahinya pada pundak sang pria, “Aki ... di sini saja. Aku mau sama Aki.”

“Iya, aku tahu. Nanti aku akan menemanimu di sana.”

“Bukan, ungh ...,” kepalanya mendongak, balas memandang Akihiko yang menatapnya khawatir, “aku hanya butuh Aki.”

“Ugetsu, iya, aku tahu aku dokter, tapi—” Ucapan Akihiko terhenti. Seluruh tubuhnya mendadak membeku dengan mata yang membelalak tatkala tangan Ugetsu yang sedari tadi memeluk lengannya kini beralih mengangkat kaos _oversize_ yang dipakainya, menampilkan tubuh kurus dengan kulit yang sedikit memerah karena demam.

Tanpa sadar, Akihiko menelan ludahnya sendiri.

“Sentuh aku.”

“Hah?”

“Sentuh aku.”

“HAH?!”

Akihiko menatap sang pemuda tak percaya. Apa telinganya tidak salah dengar kalau pemuda yang berbeda sepuluh tahun dengannya ini baru saja meminta hal yang hanya dilakukan orang dewasa? Iya, Akihiko sadar betul memang Ugetsu seusia anak SMA dan tidak sedikit anak SMA yang sudah melakukan hal itu, tapi ... tapi ....

“U-Ugetsu, kupikir ...,” _memang lebih baik kubawa saja dia ke rumah sakit. Otaknya tak bisa berpikir dengan benar karena dia demam._

“Aki,” belum habis rasa terkejut Akihiko, sekarang Ugetsu malah semakin mendekatkan dirinya dan mengarahkan tangan Akihiko untuk menyentuh perut ratanya. Tidak selesai sampai sana, Ugetsu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk ke pangkuan Aki sembari mengigit ujung kausnya.

_Glek._

Bohong kalau Akihiko bilang dirinya tak terangsang.

Ugetsu melingkarkan lengannya pada leher sang pria, di saat yang bersamaan, mulai menggesekkan tubuh bagian bawahnya pada paha Akihiko. Ujung kaus yang digigitnya terlepas, meninggalkan jejak air liur di bagian bawah kaus dan sudut bibirnya. Matanya terpejam dengan dagu mendongak ke atas.

“Aki ....”

_Glek._

Napas keduanya memburu. Sekuat tenaga Akihiko menahan dirinya untuk membanting Ugetsu ke atas kasur saat itu juga dan bercumbu dengannya. Di sisi lain Ugetsu sama sekali tak menahan suaranya, bahkan tangan yang tadinya melingkar di leher Akihiko mengarahkan tangan Akihiko yang tertumpu di atas kasur untuk memegang pinggangnya dan mengelus pangkal ekornya.

 _Shit_. Akihiko merasa celananya menyempit. Dada membusung Ugetsu yang dari tadi tepat berada di depan matanya maju-mundur pun tak membantu apa-apa. Suara-suara tertahan yang dikeluarkan Ugetsu malah menambah buruk kondisinya—sadar bahwa _pre­-cum_ sudah mulai membasahi celananya.

Baru saat itu dia ingat kalau dalam spesies manusia hibrid, ada siklus _heat_ yang berbeda-beda untuk setiap jenis hibrid. Bahkan dalam jenis hibrid yang sama pun, bisa saja berbeda-beda untuk setiap individu. Dan memang, _memang_ , musim gugur adalah siklus _heat_ tahunan Ugetsu dan bisa-bisanya Akihiko lupa padahal dia sudah diberitahu sejak sebelum membawa Ugetsu pulang ke rumah.

Sebenarnya manusia hibrid bisa _mating_ kapan saja, namun puncak fertilitas mereka adalah pada siklus _heat_ yang datang selama setahun sekali dan berlangsung selama kurang lebih dua bulan.

_Lalu aku harus menghadapi Ugetsu yang seperti ini selama dua bulan?! Aku ini tetap manusia normal dan sehat!!_

(Batin Akihiko, tanpa melepaskan cengkeramannya pada pinggang Ugetsu dan tetap memainkan pangkal ekor sang pemuda.)

“Ugetsu,” _sadar, Akihiko, sadar, jangan terpengaruh_ , “kau butuh apa? Kau sedang _heat_ , ‘kan, sekarang?”

“Aku butuh Aki,” Akihiko belum mau mati di usia muda. Namun, Ugetsu yang masih belum berhenti tetap saja membuat pikirannya melayang ke mana-mana. Kalau dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya, baju Ugetsu mungkin sudah robek dan celananya sudah dilempar ke sembarang arah.

“Iya, aku mengerti. Tapi ... spesifik ....”

“Seks. Aku butuh seks,” Ugetsu mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup bibir Akihiko dan menjilatnya beberapa kali sebelum mendorong tubuh Akihiko untuk berbaring di atas kasurnya. “Aki, setubuhi aku.”

Akihiko memejamkan matanya, berdoa pada Tuhan. Tangan Ugetsu yang sekarang sudah mulai meraba-raba perut _sixpack_ -nya berhasil membuat tubuhnya panas-dingin. Posisi Ugetsu yang duduk tepat di selangkangannya, tepat menyentuh ereksinya, membuat jantungnya yang sudah berdetak cepat seolah-olah hendak melompat keluar.

_Tuhan, apapun yang terjadi, ampunilah semua dosaku. Apa bersetubuh dengan anak SMA akan memasuki daftar catatan dosaku selanjutnya?_

“Aki~”

_Bisa tidak menggelinjang di atas tubuhku, tidak?_

“Aki~ aku sudah basah.”

_Basah apa?!_

“Aki, aku buka baju ya.”

_Iya, tidak apa-apa—HAH?!_

Matanya terbuka saat itu juga. Melirik karpet yang berada di bawah sofa, Akihiko mendapati kaus malang yang dilempar oleh Ugetsu di detik sebelumnya. Belum sempat terkejut dengan Ugetsu yang sudah setengah telanjang, kini tangan Ugetsu malah bermain-main dengan karet celana Akihiko.

“Aki, aku buka juga ya.”

“H-hah buat?!”

“Aki, bagaimana caranya penetrasi kalau Aki tidak buka celana?”

_SIAPA YANG MENGAJARKANNYA HAL VULGAR. AYO JAWAB. PADAHAL DIA IMUT-IMUT._

“Eng, Ugetsu ... kau yakin?”

“Aki, aku sudah tidak tahan. Seluruh tubuhku sakit dan aku tidak berhenti mengeluarkan cairan. Aku butuh seks. Sekarang. Juga. Setidaknya tiga ronde.”

“O-oke, baik,” _IYA, AKU MENYERAH,_ “Ugetsu, turun dulu. Kau ... hmm ... b-buka baju, aku juga.”

Sembari membuka celananya yang sudah basah oleh cairan _heat_ -nya, Ugetsu berkata enteng, “Aki, kalau mau keluar di dalam tidak apa-apa. Aku siap. Aku juga sudah banyak baca buku soal _parenting_. Dan lagi ... kalau sedang _heat_ seperti ini ... aku lebih senang jika Aki mau keluar di dalam. Membayangkan akan memiliki anak Aki, membuatku lebih bergairah—”

“Oke cukup! Aku mengerti.” Akihiko tidak tahu wajahnya sudah semerah apa, yang pasti sepertinya kepiting rebus pun kalah. Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, akan terlihat asap mengepul dari atas kepalanya. Akihiko tidak percaya bahwa hubungan mereka berubah secepat ini. Interaksi mereka selama ini hanya mengobrol dan _skinship_ di sana-sini.

Tapi dalam tiga bulan bisa-bisanya malah naik ke langkah berikutnya. Akihiko mengerti ini hanya kebutuhan Ugetsu karena dia sedang _heat,_ tapi sebagai manusia biasa, bagaimana mungkin Akihiko bisa menghadapi semua ini begitu saja?

Akihiko lebih baik pingsan. Kalau harus dihadapkan pada hal seperti ini dalam dua bulan ke depan, dia tidak bisa tetap berpikiran jernih saat melihat Ugetsu ketika _heat_ -nya sudah berakhir.

“Aki~ cepat~ tidak usah pake _foreplay~_ langsung saja~”

Mungkin dari awal pilihannya memilih hibrid kucing sudah salah.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Akihiko berbaring lemas. Dia tidak tahu sekarang jam berapa tapi yang pasti sudah siang karena di luar sana sudah terik sekali. Perutnya keroncongan dan selain sarapan yang hanya sereal dan beberapa teguk air putih, dia belum mendapat asupan nutrisi sedikit pun sejak ‘mengurus’ Ugetsu dari pagi.

Dan lagi, yang terparah adalah ....

“Aki, ayo lagi.”

“Ugetsu ... tadi yang ketujuh. _Ketujuh_. Aku tidak sekuat itu.”

“Tapi, aku masih kuat. Ayo, bangun. _Heat_ -ku hanya baru berkurang sedikit.”

“Ugetsu, makan dulu ya, sebentar saja.”

“Aki, aku baru orgasme sepuluh kali.”

Rasa-rasanya Akihiko baru saja menitikkan air mata imajiner. Sekarang dia hanya bisa berharap bahwa di masa depan dirinya tidak akan terkena impotensi. Semoga. SEMOGA.

* * *

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> I need this. I NEED CAT!UGETSU AND HIS CONSTANT NEED OF SEX. With tired!Aki of course.
> 
> He didn’t regret it though. Not after just a year after that his sexy cat is bearing with his children and becomes more needy and clingy. And yes, the sex still happens when Ugetsu is pregnant of course :)


End file.
